Mujeres
by Cruz.Melbourne
Summary: songfic "mujeres" de Arjona. !FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER!


MUJERES

Era un sábado por la tarde en la casa Cullen, Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en su oficina mientras que los chicos se encontraban en el jardín trasero. Bella estaba bebiendo un jugo de naranja junto con Rosalie y Alice sentadas en la puerta de la casa jugando a las cartas. Los chicos, en cambio, habían estado jugando a la lucha libre y ahora se habían acostado en el césped a descansar un poco.

Junto a las chicas había un equipo de música, en este, se hallaba el nuevo CD que Bella había comprado en un de las tantas salidas (obligatorias) de Alice, era el CD "Solo" de Ricardo Arjona, un cantante latino, que a las tres les gustaba.

Cuando terminó la canción "Desnuda" comenzó a sonar la pista tres, "Mujeres"

Edward, Jasper y Emmett se dedicaron a escuchar la letra para ver que era lo que a las chicas les gustaba del cantante. No es que fueran celosos, pero eran posesivos con sus compañeras.

**No se quien las invento  
No se quien nos hizo ese favor tuvo que ser Dios**

-mas que un favor una bendición- dijo en susurro Jasper  
-y que lo digas- le contesto Edward. A romántico, romántico y medio.

**Que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudar lo pensó en dos  
En dos**

-_¿Qué quiere decir eso?- _pensó Emmett. Edward sonrío.

-Adán y Eva, Hermano- Le contesto.

-_cállate sabelotodo_- le grito mentalmente. La sonrisa de Edward se agrandó.

**Dicen que fue una costilla  
Hubiese dado mi columna vertebral por verlas andar**

-_que no daría yo…-_Jasper recordaba todas las salidas de compras junto con su querida bailarina Alice. La amaba tanto, que era capaz de soportar una sesión de ocho horas sin descanso de compras, solo por ver en el rostro de su querida esposa una radiante sonrisa.

**Después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador y sin voltear  
Sin voltear, sin voltear**

Emmett decidió vengarse de Edward, recordando a su querida Rosalie con el nuevo negligé rojo que había comprado la semana pasada. Edward, que se encontraba a su lado, se descompuso ante la visión, no es que Rosalie fuera fea, todo lo contrario, pero ver a su hermano en plena acción de dormitorio, no es algo que a Edward le gustara ver. Se volteó y golpeo a Emmett en el brazo

-te lo merecías Eddie-

-cállate-

**Y si habitaran la luna  
Habría mas astronautas que arenas en el mar**

**Más viajes al espacio que historias en un bar  
En un bar…**

-_Creo que se quedo muy corto._ – Resolvió el trío a coro mental. Cada uno pensando en su mujer, sus sonrisas, los reproches, sus hobbies y los momentos compartidos.

**Por que negar  
Que son lo mejor que se puso en este lugar**

-_nunca lo negaría_- pensó Edward. Recordó como conoció a su Bella, cuantas veces la había salvado y lo volvería a hacer. Ella también lo había salvado a el. De una profunda y duradera soledad. Fue como una vela en medio de la completa oscuridad, brindado calor.

**  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos**

-_como unos perros falderos_- pensó Emmett

-_si Alice me pidiera saltar al vació para alcanzar sus zapatos Louis Vuitton, lo haría felizmente_ –

_-todo lo que mi Bella quisiera, con tal de verla sonreír_- se dijo Edward mentalmente.

**  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

-_que no inventaría para Bella_- Edward se anotó mentalmente que quería escribirle otra melodía en piano.

Jasper recordó el día cuando conoció a Alice en ese bar. Había pensado que nunca tendría paz en su interior, hasta que la vio sentada en la barra. Allí, tan hermosa como ella sola, se había levantado y caminado con gran delicadeza para acercarse hasta su lugar. Recordaría siempre la expresión en sus ojos cuando le dijo que la había echo esperar mucho. No entendía a que se refería pero estaba tan deslumbrado por la pequeña belleza frente a el que solo atinó a disculparse con ella. _El primer día de nuestras vidas _pensó.

**  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe**

**Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

Emmett se preguntó internamente como había llegado hasta donde estaba, si no fuera por ese oso, quizás nunca habría conocido a Rosalie. Había tendido muchas mujeres y diversión cuando era humano, así que todavía se preguntaba como el, un ser tan poca cosa, era digno de un bellaza como lo era Rosalie. Un ángel. Quizás a veces fuera fría y caprichosa. Pero era una mujer fuerte, que le encajaban los autos, la música y sobre todo lo quería a EL. De entre todos los hombres del mundo, lo quería a el, y por todo lo que existiera en la faz de la tierra, Emmett se encargaría de que solo se fijara en el.

**  
Mujeres**

**Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes**

Tal vez no supieran todas las verdades del mundo. Pero sabían algo. Las amaban y con locura. Y también sabían que ellas también lo hacían. Por algo eran capaces de soportarlos, con sus cambios de humor, sus berrinches y demás. Por eso eran tan maravillosas

**Nosotros con el machismo, ustedes al feminismo**

Debían de agradecer a su padre, Carlisle.**  
**

**Y al final la historia termina en par**

Si no fuera por el. Ninguno se habría conocido. Edward hubieran muerto de fiebre amarilla allá en 1918 y no estaría en el presente junto con su Bella.

Carlisle no habría salvado a Rosalie que habría muerto luego del ataque, y esta mucho menos a Emmett luego del ataque del oso.

Alice nunca hubiera tenido visiones sobre la familia Cullen y aunque quizás habría conocido a Jasper, habrían vagado por el mundo sin una familia a la cual pertenecer.**  
**

**Porque en pareja vinimos y en pareja hay que terminar  
Terminar, terminar**

Ninguno de los tres planeaba separarse de sus compañeras. Ni aunque la guardia Volturi viniera las dejarían. Si, eran egoístas. Pero las amaban tanto que no soportaban la idea de verlas marchar. Y, como inmortales que eran, nunca se apartarían de ellas. **  
**

**  
Y si habitaran la luna  
Habría mas astronautas que arenas en el mar**

Se dedicaron a mirarlas. Jugaban a las cartas. Cada una tenía su típica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

**  
Mas viajes al espacio que historias en un bar  
En un bar, por que negar  
Que son lo mejor que se puso en este lugar**

-_hermosa_- había pensado Jasper mientras admiraba a su pequeña duendecita. Le encaba verla caminar. Tan grácil y delicada.

**  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

-_una diosa_- pensaba Emmett mientras admiraba la seguridad en el rostro de su Rosalie. Luego echo una mirada su cuerpo. Definitivamente, ella no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna modelo. _Y todo eso era de el_. Ante tal pensamiento, sonrío con autosuficiencia.**  
**

**  
Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes**

-_MÍA_- decía Edward. Todo de Bella le gustaba. Su voz, su aroma, su rostro, su sangre, su tierna torpeza (que le permitía a el ser su caballero de dorada armadura), su seriedad, sus gustos musicales y literarios, la forma en la que encaraba el día a día… y la forma en la que ella lo amaba solo a el.

**Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

**Mujeres**

Como ellas no había. Y eran de ellos.

**  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda**

-Sería un hombre común y corriente- dijo Emmett

**  
Que habría pintado Picasso**

-nadie recordaría su nombre- le siguió Jasper

**  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes  
Mujeres**

-y que seriamos nosotros sin ellas- lanzó al aire Edward. se miraron por unos instantes….

-NADA- corearon los tres. Luego rieron

Ahora entendían ese fanatismo por ese tal Arjona, decía muchas verdades y sabía alagar a una mujer.

-¡hey! – grito Alice. Los tres voltearon a verla. La canción había terminado y Bella detuvo la reproducción de la pista siguiente.- ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? Hay un nueva película que salio hace poco ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?- Rosalie y Bella esperaban, al igual que Alice, ansiosas por la respuesta.

No hubo respuesta. Cada uno se dirigió hacía su compañera de toda la vida y la besó con mucha dulzura. Luego se encaminaron al garaje para buscar los autos.

_**Por ellas, lo que fuera.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TWILIGTH NO ME PERTENECE BLABLABLA xdxd la historia es MIA  
**

**!FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER!**

**espero qe les haya gustado. =)**


End file.
